Otou-san, Can I go?
by Bornfreeonekiss217
Summary: "Ayah aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat yang begitu indah… di sana ada ibu. Ayah, bolehkah aku pergi ke sana?"/"Tetsuya. Apa maksudmu?"/Sebuah fanfic yang sebenarnya merayakan hari anak nasional yang terlewatkan/Reviews please! :)


**~##~**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Otou-san, Can I go? © Anisa Phantomhive**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Angst gak terlalu kerasa, Alur cepat, dan lain-lain**

**Pair : DaddyAkashi, BabyKuroko**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**~##~**

* * *

"_Ayah aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat yang begitu indah… di sana ada ibu. Ayah, bolehkah aku pergi ke sana?"_

* * *

**At hospital **

Dihari yang begitu cerah terlihat sesosok bersurai biru terduduk di ranjang sebuah rumah sakit dari salah satu jendela di lantai 5 di rumah sakit itu. Dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka di depan matanya. Sesekali dia membalik lembar buku itu perlahan dan membacanya. Kamar yang ditempati sosok bersurai biru itu adalah kamar VVIP. Kamar yang begitu mewah dan luas. Tetapi, kamar itu sangatlah sepi. Sosok itu membaca dalam diam dan hanya menghidupkan TV yang sama sekali tidak ia tonton dan dengarkan.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat sosok bersurai biru itu menengok dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada daun pintu yang terbuka.

"Akashi-_san_, saya membawakan obat untuk anda dan beberapa makanan."Ucap seorang suster dengan mendorong troli yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa obat dan makanan.

Sosok bersurai biru itu atau panggil saja, Akashi Tetsuya. Tetsuya tersenyum dan menatap sang suster .

"_Arigatou gozaimasu._"Ucap Tetsuya lemah. Suster itu membalas senyuman Tetsuya dan mendorong troli itu lebih dekat dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya meletakkan bukunya di nakas yang dekat dengan tempatnya.

Lalu, sang suster menaruh meja kecil di hadapan Tetsuya dan menyiapkan makanan, "Baik. Sekarang anda makanlah. Lalu minum obat ini. Nanti, kalau anda sudah selesai panggil saya.."Ujar sang suster dengan senyum lembut yang selalu terpasang di bibirnya. Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti.

Sang susterpun keluar dari ruangan itu. Tetsuya menatap makanannya dengan tidak bernapsu, "Aku lelah,"Gumamnya dengan sesekali memakan makanan itu.

Akashi Tetsuya. Seorang anak yang baru saja berumur 17 tahun beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetsuya mengidap sebuah penyakit yang mematikan, Kanker darah atau sebut saja leukimia. Tetsuya mengetahui dirinya mengidap penyakit itu ketika ia berumur 13 tahun. Kala itu, masih tercetak jelas dimana ayahnya sangat-sangat menginginkannya sembuh. Begitupun Tetsuya. Tetapi, sungguh, sekarang Tetsuya sangat lelah dengan apa yang namanya, "Penyakit" dan "Obat". Tetsuya sudah berusaha untuk sembuh. Malah, Tetsuya sering sekali berdoa akan kesembuhan dirinya sendiri. Sudah cukup dengan ayahnya yang begitu terpukul ketika ia berumur 13 tahun. Di dunia ini, ayahnya hanya memilikinya. Ibunya sudah meninggal ketika Tetsuya berumur 4 tahun karena penyakit yang sama. Sekarang… setelah 4 tahun Tetsuya menjalani perawatan, tak ayal Tetsuya merasa lelah dan jenuh. _Sungguh, kapankah penyakit ini akan meninggalkanku?_ Pikir Tetsuya.

**Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka lagi terdengar. Tetsuya tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada daun pintu. Dan, tampak sesosok lelaki yang mungkin berumur 40 tahunan masuk dari pintu itu.

"_Otou-san_,"Lirih Tetsuya. Sosok itu –Akashi Seijuurou- tersenyum dan mendekat pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya membalas senyum itu, "_Otou-san_, tumben datang?"Ujar Tetsuya pada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou berjalan mendekati ranjang Tetsuya dan mengusap pelan surai biru Tetsuya, "Kenapa memangnya? Bukannya _Otou-san_ sering datang?"Balas Seijuurou, "Oh, bagaimana harimu? Dan, kenapa kau makan sedikit sekali?"Lanjut Seijuurou dengan memberi pertanyaan yang begitu banyak kepada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil dan terkikik, "Aku harus menjawabnya dari mana?"Balas Tetsuya dengan sesekali memakan makanannya.

Seijuurou duduk di pinggir ranjang Tetsuya, "Kau harus sembuh Tetsuya… kau tidak boleh meninggalkan _Otou-san_,"Ucap Seijuurou penuh dengan nada intimidasi. Tetsuya terdiam dan hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan.

* * *

"_Aku lelah, Otou-san,"_

* * *

**Cklek**

Sekali lagi pintu kamar Tetsuya terbuka, "_Summimasen_, apakah Akashi-_san_ sudah selesai makan?"Tanya suster yang sama dengan suster yang mengantarkan makanan Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengangguk dan meletakkan sumpitnya yang sejak tadi ia pakai untuk makan. Setelah itu meminum obatnya yang sangat terasa pahit di lidahnya.

* * *

"_Rasa obat inipun… rasanya sudah sangat familiar di lidahku, Tou-san,"_

* * *

"_Arigatou,_"Ucap Tetsuya ketika semua perlengkapan makanannya sudah dibereskan oleh sang suster. Sang suster hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar setelah berucap, "_Konnichiwa_, saya permisi."

Seijuurou berdiri dan melihat bunga yang berada di nakas dekat ranjang Tetsuya, "Bunga Azalea, huh?"Ujar Seijuurou sembari mengambil satu tangkai bunga itu.

Tetsuya mengangguk dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Rasanya, tubuhnya sangat letih dan sudah tidak kuat lagi, "_Tou-san_ tau arti bunga itu?"Tanya Tetsuya. Sejujurnya, seorang suster yang menaruh bunga itu. dan, ia tidak tau apa arti bunga itu.

"Azalea berartikan Kesabaran, kesederhanaan,"Jawab Seijuurou sembari meletakkan tangkai itu kembali dalam vas bunga itu, "Siapa yang menaruhnya di sini?"Tanya Seijuurou yang sudah terduduk di sofa ruangan itu.

Tetsuya mulai mengantuk –mungkin karerna efek obat, "Suster yang… meletakkannya… _Tou-san_, aku mengantuk… _Oyasumi_…"Ujar Tetsuya lirih sembari mulai memejamkan matanya dan jatuh dalam mimpinya.

Seijuurou menatap wajah Tetsuya yang tertidur, "Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu meninggalkan Tou-san, Tetsu… kau harus selalu di samping _Otou-san_."Ujar Seijuurou dengan nada yang dalam dan ketidak relaan yang begitu dalam.

* * *

"_Terkadang aku sangat menginginkan sembuh dari penyakit ini… tetapi, terkadang juga merasa lelah. Aku harus melakukan apa, Tou-san? Aku… sudah muak dengan keadaanku sekarang,"_

* * *

Tak terasa akhirnya langitpun merubah warnanya menjadi merah jingga. Tetsuya yang sedari tadi tertidur mulai menampakkan mata safire-nya lagi.

Tetsuya mengedarkan pengelihatannya dan mendapati temannya Ryouta berada di sana. Oh, bukan Ryouta saja… Shintarou, Daiki, Taiga, Kazunari, Ahh… semua teman SMPnya datang…

"Tetsuya-_cchi_! Aaa~ akhirnya kau bangun!"Ucap Ryouta dengan suara yang begitu melengking di telinga Tetsuya. Oh, sekarang, Tetsuya sadar begitu rindunya ia pada teman-temannya ini.

Selama ini, Tetsuya berada di Kyoto. Sedangkan teman-temannya berada di Tokyo. Sejak mengetahui Tetsuya terkena penyakit itu, Tetsuya di bawa ke Kyoto oleh Seijuurou.

"Heh, Tetsu _deme_, kenapa kau tidak menyahut atau… kau tidak rindu pada kami ya!?"Bentak Daiki pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya tersenyum lemah._ Tidak rindu? Ah, temanku yang hitam ini tidak tau ya, kalau aku sangat-sangat merindukan mereka._ Pikir Tetsuya.

"Diamlah, Aomine! Ini di rumah sakit! Lagipula, Akashi pasti sangat lemah, nanodayo!"Ucap Shintarou yang membuat Aomine langsung terdiam.

Tanpa sadar, Tetsuya tertawa, "Aha-ha-ha-ha…"Tawa yang terdengar begitu lemah dan tersendat. Semua orang menatap Tetsuya sendu.

Dulu, Tetsuya adalah teman mereka yang begitu unik. Selalu menggunakan missdirection dan selalu terlihat datar seperti sosok ayahnya. Walaupun Tetsuya begitu, Tetsuya adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuk mereka. Ketika mereka mendengar Tetsuya terkena penyakit mematikan ini, sungguh mereka merasa tidak terima dengan takdir Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-_cchi_~ bersemangatlah! Nanti ketika kau sembuh, aku janji kita akan bermain basket sampai kau puas!"Ucap Ryouta.

Kazunari merangkul erat pundak Ryouta dan menunjukan senyumannya yang khas, "Benar kata Kise! Kita akan bermain bersama lagi. Seperti dulu!"Sahutnya semangat.

Taiga yang sejak tadi terdiam ikut berbicara, "Tetsuya! Kau harus sembuh! Oh, ini bunga untukmu!"Ucap Taiga sembari memberikan sebuket bunga. Ahh… itu bunga Azalea dan bunga Edelweiss*…

"Ah, _Arigatou_,"Balas Tetsuya yang akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Tetsuya mengambil buket itu, "Bagaimana kabar kalian?"Tanya Tetsuya lirih.

"Kami baik-baik saja-_ssu_~."Balas Ryouta dengan semangat yang lagi-lagi membuat telinga Tetsuya sakit.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh, dimana ayahku?"Tanya Tetsuya bingung tidak mendapati ayahnya berada di ruangan itu.

"Tadi ayahmu harus pergi karena ada pekerjaan, _nanodayo_."Balas Shintarou dengan menaikkan kaca matanya yang sempat menurun.

Tetsuya mengangguk dan mulai berbicara pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu. di malam itu, Tetsuya kembali termotivasi[?] untuk sembuh sekali lagi.

Perasaan inilah yang kadang membuat Tetsuya ragu untuk menyerah. Rasa yang terlalu hangat dan sayang untuk dilepaskan.

Ke'esokannya sahabat-sahabatnya itupun kembali ke Tokyo. Rasa sedih menyergap dada Tetsuya. Tetapi Tetsuya tidak bisa menghalangi mereka pergi.

"Nah, kami pulang dulu ya, Tetsuya-_cchi_!" Ucap Ryouta sembari menenteng tasnya. Tetsuya mengangguk.

Semua sahabatnya itu berpamitan dengannya. Perasaan sedih dan tidak rela itu semakin terasa ketika mereka sudah meninggalkan kamar rawat Tetsuya.

"Aku… merasa ini tidak adil…"Lirihnya. Seijuurou masuk dalam ruangan rawat Tetsuya dan melihat Tetsuya yang tertunduk lemah.

"Cepatlah sembuh.. dan kau akan bisa bersama mereka lagi."Ucap Seijuurou sembari menepuk pundak Tetsuya pelan.

Tetsuya mengangguk dan berusaha untuk bangkit setelah hari dimana Tetsuya mulai termotivasi.

Keadaan fisik Tetsuya mulai membaik kala Tetsuya berusaha untuk sembuh. Ya, dia terus berusaha dan berusaha. Dia menginginkan sembuh… tetapi, tubuhnya menolak untuk sembuh.

"Akashi-_san_, ini hasil dari pemeriksaan anak anda beberapa hari ini,"Ucap sang dokter ketika berada di ruangannya bersama Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengambil map yang berada di meja. Matanya terpaku ketika melihat kata-kata di map itu, "Stadium… akhir?"Lirih Seijuurou.

Sang dokter mengangguk, "_ha'i._ dengan sangat menyesal saya harus berkata keadaan anak anda memburuk. Tetapi, Anak anda sangatlah kuat. Ia masih mencoba berusaha untuk sembuh."Ujar sang dokter.

Seijuurou menaruh map itu di meja dan menutupnya, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan operasi cangkoknya?"Tanya Seijuurou. Berharap ada kemungkinan anaknya untuk sembuh.

Sang dokter menggeleng lemah, "Kami belum menemukannya…"Balasnya dengan lemah. Seijuurou menatap diam dokter itu. Rasanya sesak. Haruskah ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi? haruskah dia kehilangan Tetsuya? Anaknya? Anak yang selalu menemaninya setelah istrinya meninggal?.

Seijuurou mengangguk lemah lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Seijuurou menyandarkan dirinya di tembok samping pintu ruangan itu. _Kenapa? Kenapa harus Tetsuya? Kenapa bukan aku saja?_

Seijuurou menatap kosong depannya. Lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar Tetsuya. Ia membuka pintu itu dan menemukan Tetsuya yang terbaring lemah.

Seijuurou mendekati ranjang Tetsuya. Ia melihat keadaan anaknya itu. Rambut Tetsuya yang dulu lebat, kini menipis. Dulu, rambutnya sangat indah… kini, rambutnya bagai layu.

Tubuh itu… tubuh yang dulu sangat sehat sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Seijuurou mengusap wajah Tetsuya pelan, "Bertahanlah untuk _Otou-san_…"Ujarnya pelan. Rasanya sangat miris melihat keadaan Tetsuya seperti ini. Seijuurou keluar dari ruangan Tetsuya.

"Aku… juga ingin bertahan _Otou-san… demo… watashi_…"Gumam Tetsuya lemah. Ia mendengar Seijuurou. Ia tahu bahwa keadaan tubuhnya melemah. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan tempat yang begitu indah.

* * *

"_Tempat yang putih… apakah ini surga?"_

* * *

Lalu, hari-hari berikutnya datang. Keadaan Tetsuya mulai memburuk. Rambutnya kini tak tersisa hingga dia menggunakan topi wol yang dulu pernah digunakan oleh ibunya. Tubuhnya mulai melemah. Terkadang bila ia menginginkan ke kamar mandi, ia harus dibantu oleh suster atau Seijuurou.

Dan hari ini… tepat ketika ia mulai sangat lelah dengan keadaannya Tetsuya bergumam, "_Otou-san_… aku ingin kita pulang ke Tokyo…"Gumamnya pelan –tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Seijuurou.

Seijuurou yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang Tetsuya, menatap Tetsuya tak mengerti dan menutup buku yang sejak tadi ia baca, "Bila keadaan tubuhmu sudah membaik, Tetsuya. _Tou-san_ berjanji. "Balas Seijuurou.

Tetsuya terdiam dan menatap langit kamarnya. Ia ingin pergi ke Tokyo… ingin bertemu semua temannya… ingin… mengenang semua yang pernah dia lakukan di sana. Sebelum… ia… menyerah dengan keadaanya sekarang.

"Aku mohon… _Otou-san_…"Gumam Tetsuya lagi. Seijuurou berjalan mendekati Tetsuya.

"Keadaanmu sangat lemah, Tetsuya…"Ujar Seijuurou sembari mengusap lembut pipi Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menggeleng lemah, "Aku ingin ke Tokyo sekarang… aku mohon…"Ujar Tetsuya pelan. Seijuurou tampak diam lalu dengan perlahan mengangguk.

Rasanya, sekarang Seijuurou ingin mengabulkan semua yang diinginkan Tetsuya, "Aku akan meminta ijin pada dokter dulu."Ucap Seijuurou sembari berjalan keluar.

Tetapi, terhenti ketika Tetsuya memegang lengannya. Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya tak mengerti. Dengan perlahan Tetsuya menggeleng, "Jangan… jangan meminta ijin… pasti… dokter tidak akan memperbolehkannya… aku mohon… _Otou-san_…"Pinta Tetsuya. Seijuurou tampak berpikir.

Sekarang yang sangat penting baginya adalah Tetsuya. Tetapi… apakah… ini benar?

Dengan terpaksa Seijuurou mengangguk dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya yang ringan. Dengan perlahan Seijuurou berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tetsuya dan membawa Tetsuya pergi menggunakan mobilnya.

Seijuurou mendudukkan Tetsuya di bangku sebelah supir. Setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Tetsuya, Seijuurou berjalan dan membuka pintu mobil untuk dirinya. Lalu menghidupkan mobil itu.

Seijuurou mulai mengendarai mobilnya menuju Tokyo. Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam dan sesekali Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya untuk mengecek keadaan Tetsuya.

* * *

"_Sudah berapa lama aku tidak keluar dari rumah sakit?"_

* * *

Langit yang awalnya gelap kini mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Pagi pun datang. Seijuurou dan Tetsuya sampai di Tokyo.

Tetsuya memandang semua tempat_, begitu banyak yang berubah_, pikir Tetsuya.

Seijuurou mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya yang berada di Tokyo. Sesampai di rumah mereka, Seijuurou mengganti baju rumah sakit Tetsuya dengan baju yang dulu sering digunakan Tetsuya.

Sebuah baju yang kebesaran yang membuat tangan-tangan Tetsuya tidak tidak nampak dan hanya menampilkan ujung-ujungnya. Juga dengan syal yang membalut[?] lehernya dan topi wol berwarna biru cerah.

"_Otou-san_, aku ingin sekali menemui teman-temanku dulu."Ucap Tetsuya lemas kala Seijuurou mulai memapahnya menuju mobil kembali. Seijuurou hanya mengangguk dan mengantar Tetsuya menuju menemui teman-teman Tetsuya. Sebelum itu, Seijuurou menelpon salah satu dari mereka dan memerintahkan mereka untuk berkumpul di tempat yang dulu sering mereka datangi.

Setelah sampai, Seijuurou ingin menggendong Tetsuya tetapi, Tetsuya menolaknya dan dengan perlahan Tetsuya berjalan dengan lemah. Menuju tempat teman-temannya duduk. Seijuurou setia berjalan di belakangnya.

"_Konnichiwa…"_Lirih Tetsuya yang masih bisa di dengar oleh teman-temannya. Semua teman-temannya menatap Tetsuya miris. Melihat bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya yang sekarang sangat kurus dan lemah.

Tetsuya duduk di samping Seijuurou, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Tetsuya-_cchi_?"Tanya Ryouta pelan.

Tetsuya tersenyum manis dan mengangguk pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Oh, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Lalu, semua pertanyaanpun mulai keluar dari mulut Tetsuya. Rasanya Tetsuya sangat menyukai suasana ini. Rasa sepi yang dulu sering menghantuinya mulai menghilang. Dan sekarang, Tetsuya melampiaskannya dengan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya itu lagi.

Seijuurou hanya diam di tempatnya. Melihat senyuman polos yang muncul di bibir Tetsuya membuat dirinya takut. Apakah… Tetsuya akan benar-benar pergi? Apakah… ia harus melepaskan Tetsuya? Sungguh, kalau diberi pilihan, Seijuurou tidak ingin kehilangan Tetsuya…

Berjam-jam mereka mengobrol dan tiba saatnya Tetsuya pulang.

"_Minna-tachi_, aku pulang dulu. Suatu hari nanti kita bartemu lagi."Ucap Tetsuya yang entah kenapa membuat semua orang terdiam dengan ucapan Tetsuya.

"Tet-Tet…suya-_cchi_… _nande_?"Ujar Ryouta yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Tetsuya. Begitupun semuanya.

"Tetsuya _deme_! Kita akan bertemu lagi! Pasti!"Ucap Taiga yang mulai kesal. Tetsuya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"_Ha'i_… kita akan bertemu lagi."Balas Tetsuya. Midorima dan Kazuranai sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Satsuki menangis dalam pelukan Daiki ketika melihat keadaan Tetsuya sekarang. Keadaan teman-temannya yang lain tidak jauh dari itu semua.

"_Sayonara_…" Ucap Tetsuya akhir. Seijuurou sudah berada di mobil sedari tadi. Ia membukakan pintu untuk Tetsuya dari dalam.

Tetsuya memejamkan matanya dan menatap jendela. Pemandangan Tokyo yang ramai dan indah. Seijuurou mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan. Sungguh untuk kali ini, ia merasa sangat takut.

"_Tou-san_… aku ingin kita pergi ke puncak… melihat matahari terbit seperti dulu…"Ujar Tetsuya pelan. Seijuurou menghela nafas dan hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Baiklah… "Balas Seijuurou. Tetsuya tersenyum lemah.

Perjalanan yang panjang dan melelahkan. Tetsuya memejamkan matanya, "_Ayah aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat yang begitu indah… di sana ada ibu. Ayah, bolehkah aku pergi ke sana?_"Lirih Tetsuya yang membuat Seijuurou yang sejak tadi sibuk dalam mengendarai.

"Tetsuya. Apa maksudmu?"Balas Seijuurou tajam. Tetsuya tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Seijuurou. Tetsuya meminta jawaban. Ia yakin ayahnya itu tau apa maksudnya, "… Tetsuya… Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan _Otou-san_."Lanjut Seijuurou dengan nada dingin. Sekarang… dirinya sangat tidak ingin Tetsuya pergi. Sungguh. Tetsuya harta satu-satunya di dunia ini. Lalu… kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan ingin mengambilnya? Tidak puaskah Ia telah mengambil istrinya?

"_Otou-san_… aku sangat lelah…"LirihTetsuya lagi, "Aku ingin… _Otou-san_ mengijinkanku pergi."Lanjut Tetsuya.

Rasanya Seijuurou tidak ingin melepaskan Tetsuya. Tetapi… Tetsuya… "Jagalah ibumu kalau kau bertemu disana nanti."Gumam Seijuurou pelan. Tetsuya tersenyum dan hanya mampu mengangguk.

Tetsuya mulai memejamkan matanya, "_Otou-san_… aku sangat bahagia…"Gumamnya dengan nafas yang mulai menipis,"_Tou-san_… Aku sangat lelah… aku ingin tidur."

"Tidurlah Tetsuya… bila sudah sampai. Tou-san akan membangunkanmu."Ujar Seijuurou pelan tetapi sangat lembut. Nada yang hanya akan ia gunakan pada keluarganya.

Badan Tetsuya terasa sangat ringan. Semua masalahnya bagaikan hilang dan ia tersenyum dalam tidur—Abadi—nya.

"_Otou-san… aku tidak pernah menyesal dilahirkan kedunia ini… aku sangat-sangat menyayangimu… Otou-san…"_

Akhirnya setelah perjalanan yang begitu lama, mereka sampai di puncak. Seijuurou menatap kaca jendela di depannya dengan hampa.

"Tetsuya… kita sudah sampai? Kau tidak mau melihat pemandangannya dengan _Otou-san_?"Tanya Seijuurou yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari Tetsuya yang sudah tidak bernafas, "Hey, jawab _Otou-san_… kita keluar bersama, ya?"Lanjut Seijuurou yang lagi-lagi tidak mendapat jawaban dari Tetsuya.

Awal musim saljupun dimulai… Salju-salju mulai berjatuhan. Seijuurou menatap salju-salju itu dalam diam.

Butiran-butiran air mata mulao jatuh di pipinya,"Tetsuya… Tetsuya…"Seijuurou terus menggumamkan nama anaknya itu dengan memeluk erat tubuh kaku Tetsuya.

Hari ini… Akashi Tetsuya telah meninggalkan dunia ini. Dengan meninggalkan semua orang yang ia cintai.

Hari pemakamanpun tiba. Semua teman-teman SMP Tetsuya berdatangan dengan baju berwarna hitam. Semua teman-temannya itu menangis. Tak menyangka bahwa… Tetsuya Akashi teman mereka telah tiada. Hey, bukankah kemarin mereka baru saja bertemu? Lalu… kenapa? Kenapa… Sekarang mereka mendengar kabar bahwa Tetsuya telah meninggal.

Satsuki menangis dengan histeris kala peti mati Tetsuya mulai dimakamkan. Ryoutapun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dan menahan tangisnya. Shintarou menundukan kepalanya dan berdiri di samping Kazuranai yang menangis sesegukan.

Taiga dan Daiki mencoba menahan tangis mereka. Aah… sepertinya semua teman Tetsuya menangis. Seijuurou? Seijuurou berdiri dengan diam dan menatap pemakaman itu hampa. Di tangannya Seijuurou membawa bunga Matahari.

Pemakaman itu berjalan dengan lancar dan di iringi isak tangis oleh semua sahabat Tetsuya.

* * *

"_Aku selalu memandangmu di mana pun kau berada__"**_

* * *

**END!**

* * *

*:Kekuatan

**: arti dari bunga Matahari

* * *

**[Tentang penulis] **

*Mikir keras*tatap fic ngenes* Ngaku… pasti fic ini abal ya? :'v saya merasa Seijuurou di sini sangat-sangat OOC -_- tapi… mau gimana lagiii *garuk-garuk tembok* saya nulis ini ketika malam hari. Lalu meneruskannya di keesokannya. Keesokannya adalah puasa. Saya tau. Tapi saya HAMPIR batal karena mewek! Kalo dibolehkan jujur, saya suka nulis fic angst tetapi gak suka fic angst :'v #digambarMyTwin.

Sebenernya saya Cuma nulis _"Ayah aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat yang begitu indah… di sana ada ibu. Ayah, bolehkah aku pergi ke sana?"_ itu di word… tapi… kenapa jadi fic angst gini ya? Sudahlah… ide gak boleh dibuangkan? TvT

Nah sekarang, saya minta ripiuw dari kalian semua :*

_**Special Thanks**_ : Untuk The Silver Fire (Kembaran saya) dan Mama Editor :* dan tidak lupa untuk semua orang yang membaca ini :)

**=Anisa Phantomhive=**


End file.
